Fremont A. Hodges
Introduction Hodges is the Purplebeard Pirate's swordsman and a close friend/rival to Lancelot. Unlike most other Swordsman Hodges refuses to use anythingg besides a woodsword given to him by Lancelot. Appearance Before the Timeskip, Hodges appears in a black leather vest, pants and shoes with a woodsword given to him by Lancelot. The most noticable feature is however his Pompadour which is long enough to rival other Pompadour users. After the Timeskip, Hodges has remodeled his pompadour into a 'V' like structure that is harder to mess up and doesnt get messed up from wind flow. He is also seen wearing a white button up shirt and white jeans with a large komono like coat with large pink collar and furred wrist edges. He also now sports a tan and now carries a second woodsword seemingly increasing his effectiveness. Personality Throughout the entire series Hodges appears as a flirtatious and out going guy who seemingly believes that he is the single greatest gift to the world, however despite this he is actually very loyal to the crew and will often help Lancelot during battles leading several to mistaken him as first mate. He also is seen having a large crush on Marci going so far as to attempt to kiss her the first time they met before even knowing her name. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Hodges is a highly skilled swordsman, however prefers using woodswords compared to metal saying that wood can breathe far better then steel. He easily displays his skill however by cutting the heads of a group of marines despite it being completely wooden. to Hand Combat Hodges seems to have absolutely no skill in hand to hand fighting and even has been seen to panic and flee a fight when unarmed leading his crew to make fun of him in a attempt to force him to blindly continue fighting. Howaito Senkan Hodges, unlike the others, uses his version of Senkan to enhance his already impressive swordsmanship in order to enable his sword to achieve far greater feats such as cutting through steel as if it was butter. Strength Hodges is considerably strong for a human as he was able to hold his own against Lancelot for a hour before being ultimately defeated by him. This means that compared to normal humans he is likely super strong, but still far weaker then a fishman or giant or even hybrids. Agility Hodges is the second fastest member of the Purplebeard Pirates easily being able to strike multiple opponents within a single strike, however he has also been described as anything but flexible as he often ends up being hit by opponents attacks rather then dodging like the rest of the crew. Endurance Hodges is surprisingly tough for a human, though the crew often joke that the only reason he is tough is due to him constantly getting his butt handed to him. Despite the jokes he is actually one of the toughest memberes of the crew and can even withstand attacks from vice admirals without flinching. Weapons Eden: 'Hodges is the current owner of a woodsword that was crafted and gifted to him by his adopted brother Prince D. Lancelot. 'Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Hodges has immense amounts of skill with Busoshoku Haki as he is able to hold it on his woodsword for several weeks at a time with little to no struggle. He is also able to coat his entire body in harden making his strikes far stronger as well as capable of striking logia type devil fruit users. Character Design Quotes Trivia Related Articles